Out of Harm's Way
by BigTimeNinjaXD
Summary: When Naruto uses the rasen-shuriken, it does more damage than expected. Can Kakashi forgive himself for causing Naruto so much pain? NOT YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Out of Harm's Way: Chapter One

It was a grey, rainy day in Konoha. Ninjas were sent to the gate to defend against a new, powerful, enemy. They were facing an opponent like no other. He had mastered three different element chakras; lightning, earth, and water. The entire rookie nine, team Guy, and all of the jonin senseis were defending the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Attack after attack, they weren't doing anymore than scratching him. Sai, Ino, Shino, and Ten-Ten had already been knocked out. Kakashi decided that this was time to see how far Naruto's wind-element training had gone.

"Yamato! How far has Naruto gotten with the rasengan?" He asked the wood-user as he jumped over to him, dodging an attack from the enemy.

"I'd say he's a little past half-way to perfecting it. Why? You're not actually thinking of having him use it now, are you?" said Yamato.

"Yamato, listen to me, it might be our only hope of stopping this guy. As far as I know, even if it is only half-finished, his attack will be more powerful than anything else we can do. How many times has he actually successfully formed it?"

"Three or four times, he has almost got it. I just hope it goes well now."

"So do I."

He jumped away to where Naruto was standing, blocking attacks from hitting Sai and Ten-Ten. He had several Kunai sticking out of him, and burns on his chest from where he was caught by the enemy's lightning jutsu.

"Naruto!"

"Hai, Kaka-sensei?"

"I need you to try your new jutsu on this guy. Are you up for it?"

"Yeah, *huff* I can *huff* definitely *huff* do that."

"Okay, I'll get everybody back so they don't get in the way."

He jumped away, hoping Naruto had enough chakra left to perform the jutsu. He brought everybody, who were now all conscious, back and turned around to watch Naruto face the opponent alone. He had already created two clones, and was forming the jutsu. It let out a loud screeching sound, showing just how powerful it was.

"YOU FOOL! YOU THINK ANYBODY CAN DEFEAT ME! I'LL SHOW YOU MY WRATH!"

Naruto ran towards his enemy. The enemy ran towards him. The other ninja had a lightning jutsu in his hand, one that would kill you if you so much as touched it. Naruto ran on, keeping his jutsu forward.

"RASEN-SHURIKEN!"

"LIGHTNING STORM!"

They ran into each other, and their jutsus clashed. The enemy's was gone in mere seconds, leaving his body to be shredded by the new rasengan. They were engulfed in a light so bright that the Konoha ninjas had to cover their eyes.

The noise and light died down, and the ninjas all turned to a giant crater in the ground. Two figures were falling into that crater.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled out.

They all ran to the crater, but didn't get there in time. The two landed in the crater with a _thud_ and a small cloud of dirt coming up. The ninjas all ran down to where Naruto and the enemy lay. The enemy was completely shredded, and probably not identifiable. They all dreaded looking to Naruto.

He was lying on his stomach in a fair size pool of his own blood. His right arm was in front of him, almost in an L shape. His arm was ripped up. His sleeve was missing from below his elbow. His lower arm was heavily bleeding, and the bones were all shattered. His left leg was also broken, obviously because it was also bleeding, and his leg bent inward below the knee, where it should be straight. It was clearly broken from lading on it from the fall.

"NARUTO! Can you hear me? Naruto!" Sakura shook him, trying to see if he was conscious or not. "Naruto!"

"Sakura, stop. He's not going to wake up right now. We have to just make sure he's alive and to get him back to the village."

"H-hai, sensei."

She turned him onto his back, and placed his right arm on top of his stomach. She took his left arm and checked for a pulse. She then leant over his mouth to check his breathing.

"Right, he's breathing, but his pulse is pretty weak, probably due to blood loss. His arm has to wait until Konoha to get fixed. It's really bad, Honestly, I don't even know if Tsunade-sama can fix it. Right now, Ino, I need your help to try and stop the bleeding."

"Hai." Answered Ino.

They worked for five minutes to stop the bleeding, and then stood up.

"We need someone to carry him back to Konoha. Does anyone feel up to-" Ino said.

"I'll do it." Said Kakashi.

"Right. Just… please… be careful with him Sensei." Said Sakura, with a very worried tone in her voice.

_This is bad._ He thought._ If even Sakura is worried…_ "Of course Sakura." He replied.

He picked up Naruto gingerly, and sped through the forest to Konoha, with the others following right behind him.

Naruto was pale now, very pale. His breathing was also becoming rougher, and more labored. He moaned as he was bounced up and down in Kakashi's arms. Kakashi slowed down a little, and held Naruto a little tighter. Naruto cried out, and Kakashi realized that he had gripped Naruto's right arm. He immediately loosened his grip, and moved his arm further up Naruto's arm.

Looking down on his student, he thought, _This is all my fault. If I hadn't gotten him to try and make a jutsu this powerful…he's only sixteen! What was I thinking? He's never looked this bad in all of the missions I have ever done with him…you'd better make it through this Naruto…_

They were halfway through the forest now. Kakashi was speeding forward, with Sakura and Ino next to him.

"Kakashi-sensei! Stop!"

He skidded to a halt.

"What Sakura?" He was concerned as she and Ino ran over to him and took Naruto out of his arms. They placed him lying down under a tree. The rest of the ninjas stopped too, but said nothing as they saw the two girls lay Naruto down.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Ten-Ten asked.

"H-he, He was c-coughing up b-blood." She said shakily.

She turned back to Naruto, and Kakashi moved to stand next to her. She unzipped his jacked, and cut his shirt in half. She opened the shirt to find several deep cuts on his chest. There were burns around them, so they must have been from the enemy's lightning attacks.

"Dammit. I should have checked these sooner." Muttered Sakura.

Her and Ino healed his cuts and burns, making sure that they were fully healed. Naruto was breathing easier now, but still had a pained look on his face. They zipped his jacket back up, and Kakashi picked him up again. They soon arrived back at the village, and Sakura, Ino, Sai, and Kakashi with Naruto ran to the hospital while the others signed back into the village.

Well, that's Chapter One done! Okay, let me know what you think! Thanks for Reading! =3


	2. Chapter 2

Out of Harm's Way: Chapter Two

They ran through the double doors of the emergency wing. Tsunade was walking around, doing rounds, and avoiding doing her paperwork, with Shizune following her around. She heard the doors slam open, and turned to see the distraught teenagers, and Kakashi holding a very injured Naruto.

"Shizune! Get a room for him!"

"Hai!"

"Sakura, Ino, Kakashi, come with me. Sai, you may come too if you wish."

They all walked quickly into the room Shizune opened for Naruto. Ino and Sakura stayed in there, while Kakashi and Sai were forced to sit outside the room. They were soon joined by the rest of the people on the mission, who just crashed on the seats outside Naruto's room. Even though they were all tired, none of them could sleep before knowing if Naruto was going to be okay.

(INSIDE THE ROOM)

"Sakura, Ino, what the hell happened out there?" Tsunade said as she looked over Naruto's arm with a puzzled and sad look on her face.

"We were fighting the attacker outside the forest, and none of us were landing any punches or jutsus or anything. The next thing I see is Kakashi telling Naruto to try something, and Naruto being Naruto, said yes. Then Kakashi-Sensei ran over to me saying we have to get everyone away. We all did, and the Naruto performed this really powerful jutsu, and it shredded our opponent and their jutsu. Then they were falling into the crater made by his jutsu, and we think that that is how his leg got broken."

"Yeah, all I remember is the last part, I was knocked out earlier in the fight." Said Ino.

"Right, Naruto was protecting you and Sai from any attacks before Kakashi-sensei got you two to wake up." Sakura said.

"Okay, Sakura, Ino, I'm afraid that since the kyuubi heals him quickly, his bones are set in the wrong place. We're going to have to re-break the bones in his leg, and I still have no idea how to fix his arm. I'm going to need you two to make chakra restraints around his arms, legs, and torso. This is going to hurt him… a lot… and I don't want him thrashing around. It'll only make things worse." Tsunade said.

"Hai." Said the two ninjas.

Once the restraints were made, the three of them located the spots where they had to re-set the bones, and got ready to break them.

"Are you ready you two?" Tsunade asked them.

"H-hai." They answered warily. They didn't want to cause Naruto any more pain than what he had already gone through today.

"One, Two, Three…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

They broke the bone, and Naruto screamed. He tried to hold it between his teeth, but he couldn't. Sakura and Ino stood frozen. They couldn't stand causing Naruto any pain, but it was to help him. They had to do this two more times to his leg, and it was worse with each one. They were out of chakra, and wrapped up his leg, set correctly.

(OUTSIDE THE ROOM)

"how is he?" asked Shikamaru.

"I don't really know, He didn't look too good when we brought him in. Ino and Sakura are in there right now, with Tsunade and Shizune." Said Kakashi.

"hm. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto… he… protected me?" asked Sai.

"Yes Sai. He made sure that you and Ino didn't get injured while you were knocked out. It's what friends and comrades do for each other." Said Kakashi.

"Huh. Friends…" Sai said.

Jiraiya walked into the waiting room.

"Hey guys, have you seen Tsunade?"

"Yeah, she's in there with Sakura and Ino, working on healing Naruto." Said Kakashi.

"What happened? Is it bad?" said Jiraiya.

Kakashi explained everything that had happened to Jiraiya. He explained his situation now too, or at least all that he knew.

"That doesn't sound good at all. That kid is always getting himself into-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Everyone paled at the sound of their friend's scream. They kept quiet until there was no more noise from the room.

"Kami..." said Kakashi.

"Dammit..." said Shikamaru.

"Oh, Naruto." said Hinata.

Sakura and Ino then walked out, looking tired and depressed from having to cause their friend pain.

"What the hell was that?" said Kiba.

"Sorry, his leg had healed itself, thanks to the Kyuubi, but it was set the wrong way. We had to re-break his bones in three places…" Sakura said sadly.

"We tried to sedate him, and gave him morphine, but it didn't make much difference… in the end, we just had to knock him out, he's gonna go through hell when he wakes up again…" said Ino.

"Right now, I think Tsunade-sama is looking at his arm. I don't think it's looking too good. That jutsu basically did to his arm what it did to the enemy." Said Sakura.

_Naruto…I'm so sorry…If I had known this would happen…do you blame me?...i wouldn't blame you if you did…kami…I really screwed up this time… _Kakashi thought.

Tsunade came out of the room then.

"Tsunade-sama! How is he?" asked Kakashi.

"His leg is healing now, I sealed off the Kyuubi's chakra so that I can fix his arm, so he is going to take longer to heal. That also means that he's going to be in pain a bit longer, but I don't want his arm to heal anymore. It's pretty much shattered. It's broken in twenty-seven places, and I'm going to have to put a steel support into his arm. I was able to heal the skin, but the muscle is ripped too, and I can't do anything about that until I put in the support. It's lucky he got here when he did. If you had gotten here any later, I don't think I could have re-set his leg, and that would mean he couldn't walk on it." Tsunade said.

"Can we see him?" asked Sakura.

"Team Kakashi, Iruka, Ino, and Jiraiya may go in, but I will be back in half an hour to work on his arm. Once I am finished with that, you may all visit in small groups." She said.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Said Kakashi.

She left out of the emergency wing with Shizune to go to the medical library. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai walked into the room, with Ino and Jiraiya behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Out of Harm's Way: Chapter Three

Naruto was lying on top of the sheets. He had a cast around his left leg, and bandages around his chest, where the cuts had re-opened and started bleeding again when Naruto moved around. He had an iv, blood, a heart monitor and a breathing mask attached to him. The heart monitor gave off a steady _beep_, while his chest moved up and down. He was still very pale, even with the blood flowing into him. His hair was matted with sweat, and he still had a pained look on his face, even though he was sedated. His arm was bare, and lay limply next to him. It was covered with skin again, but it was still obviously injured.

"What the hell did he use a jutsu like that for? How did he even come up with something like that?" Jiraiya said angrily.

"He used it because I asked him to… and I had him make it, as finishing the rasengan…" Kakashi said.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? Kakashi, there's a REASON WHY that was never finished!" Jiraiya said.

"uhhhhh"

Everyone's heads turned to Naruto. Sakura and Kakashi ran over to him.

"Naruto! Are you okay? How do you feel?" said Sakura

"…sh…it…" Naruto said, with his eyes still closed.

"Naruto, can you open your eyes?" she said.

"…too…hea…vy…"

"oh, Naruto" she said, but he had already passed out again.

"Is he just going to pass out next time he wakes up? Shit, it must be bad, you know he never makes a fuss over an injury…" said Jiraiya.

Tsunade then walked in, telling them all to get out, except Sakura and Ino. They gave him more morphine and sedative, but still had to use chakra restraints on him. As everyone else sat outside, they could still hear Naruto's screams. This was bad. Tsunade had to set twenty-seven pieces of bone to a steel support.

When she had finally finished, most people had left, asking to be called back when she was done. They couldn't stand to hear Naruto's pain anymore. Only Sai, Kakashi, and Jiraiya were still there. They all looked depressed and weary. Kakashi was filled with guilt. His student was enduring so much pain, having a steel support put into his arm, all because of a jutsu that He told Naruto to make and use.

Shikamaru had been the last to leave, and he said he would inform Iruka of everything that had happened. He didn't want to leave, he would rather be there for his friend, but they could see where he had bitten his lip hard, and he couldn't take it anymore.

As soon as Tsunade came out, Iruka had run through the doors to the waiting room.

"Is he okay? I heard what happened! How is he?" He all but shouted.

"He's… you can all go and see him." Tsunade said.

Sai went to tell everybody that Tsunade was done. Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, Sakura and Ino all went back into the room.

He looked even worse than before. He was still hooked up to the heart monitor and the breathing mask, along with the blood and iv. He also had morphine drips going into just above his left knee, and above his right elbow. His hair was matted to his head with sweat, but this time his breathing was harsh. Iruka and Kakashi sat by his bed in chairs, Iruka glancing up at the boy every now and then, and Kakashi with his head in his hands. Jiraiya leaned against the wall, occasionally glaring at Kakashi. Sakura and Ino sat, occasionally checking that everything was working. Sakura sat, and cleaned the sweat off of his forehead. Ino thought only that he protected her. She found herself dozing off, holding his hand.

Two days later, Naruto woke up again. Everyone was busy, except for Team Kakashi. He, Sakura, and Sai had asked the hokage to give them until Naruto was better before returning to active duty. Sai had left to go to a root meeting, so only Sakura and Kakashi were left. He woke up, finding Kakashi staring out of the window, and Sakura looking down into her lap. He tried to sit up, put winced and quietly cried out in pain. Sakura's head shot up, and Kakashi's head snapped around.

"Naruto! Are you okay? I'm gonna go get Tsunade-sama!" she said, running out the door.

"Naruto…"

"Kaka-sensei? Could you help me sit up please?" Naruto asked, taking off his breathing mask.

"Huh? Oh, sure."

He helped Naruto sit up, stopping whenever Naruto gasped or winced. Finally he was sitting up, and Kakashi sat down next to him.

"Naruto… I'm sorry…"

"Why? We kicked his butt didn't we?" He laughed lightly and nervously.

"Naruto. Now I know you haven't forgotten how much pain you were in two days ago. Kami… no-one but Sai, Jiraiya, Sakura, Ino, and me could even stick around. They couldn't stand to hear you in so much pain."

"Kaka-sensei. I know. I remember, and that was probably the worst day of my life. But Konoha is safe, that's all that matters."

Kakashi's fist slammed into a nearby table.

"Dammit Naruto!" he said, standing up, "That's not all that freaking matters! We all thought you were going to die! Freak, you almost DID die! Everyone was so freaking afraid! And you know the WORST part Naruto? I was the one that PUT you here! Like Jiraiya said, there is a REASON why that technique was never finished! I shouldn't have had you train to do such high level jutsus when you're only SIXTEEN! You really could've DIED! And I NEVER should have asked you to do that jutsu! We shouldn't have to rely on you fighting ALL of the battles and getting the most HURT!" Kakashi yelled.

"Kakashi-sensei! Don't EVER blame yourself for what happened! Yes, you asked me to do that jutsu, and yes, you had me learn an *huff* advance *huff* technique, *huff* but It's not *huff* like you *huff* KNEW *huff* this was going *cough* to happen!*cough*-"

Naruto was cut off when he started harshly coughing.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi shouted.

Luckily, Tsunade came in at that moment with Sakura.

Naruto had passed out, and Tsunade had to make sure he was okay, and re-attached his breathing mask.

"Dammit! Can you PLEASE tell me WHAT THE HELL were you two yelling about to get him that worked up! He's supposed to be resting!"

"Sorry Tsunade-sama."

She left with a "humph" leaving Sakura and Kakashi alone in the room with Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, I heard what you two were arguing about… I really think that Naruto doesn't blame you at all. He knows that it was our only chance of winning." She said.

"Still, Sakura, you were in here, you saw how much pain he was in, and is still in. And I can't help but think that I shouldn't have told him to face that guy alone… I should have helped him…"

"I know... I feel the same way…"

They both had to leave, as visiting hours were over. But they would come back tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Out of Harm's Way: Chapter Four

_THE NEXT DAY_

Kakashi walked up to the front desk of the hospital, and asked the nurse what room Naruto was in. Once he had that information, he headed to floor three, room twelve. He ran into Sakura on their way there, as she and Sai were going to see Naruto. Even though the visiting hours had only started ten minutes ago, Iruka was already there, sitting next to Naruto. He no longer had the iv, blood or heart monitor, but he still needed the morphine, now going into his right arm with enough morphine for his arm and his leg, and breathing mask. He was under the blanket, with a bulge where his left leg's cast was. His right arm was also in a cast, but lay on top of the blanket. His breathing was labored, and showed the need of a breathing mask.

Iruka glanced up at them, looking worried. Naruto was like a son to him, and to be this hurt, it killed him. Sakura took Iruka and Sai to the cafeteria, seeing that Kakashi would need to talk to Naruto when he woke up.

About ten minutes later, Naruto did wake up. Kakashi was sitting with his head in his hands. His head shot up when he heard Naruto talk.

"Kakashi-sensei…" he said, slightly muffeled by the mask, which he knew not to take off.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to yell at you. I just feel bad about what happened."

"Kaka-sensei, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Naruto."

"Don't blame yourself for things that just happen."

"But Naruto, It was all my fault, I shouldn't have-"

He was interrupted by Sakura, Sai, and Iruka coming back in. Naruto turned his head to the door, and gave them a weak smile.

"Hey guys!" he said, trying to raise his arm in a wave. That arm happened to be his right arm, and he raised it only a few inches before crying out and putting it down.

"ow! …shit!" he said, putting his arm down.

"NARUTO! YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED!" said Iruka.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei! My Bad!" said Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, when do I get out of here?"

"YOU DUMMY! You have to use a freaking breathing mask! How long do you THINK you have to stay here for?"

"Not much longer?" he said with a smile.

They all started laughing, but stopped when Naruto started coughing. It only lasted about a minute, but it still worried them.

"Naruto…" said Iruka

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine!"

"Naruto… I'm going to need everyone to leave, I have to check on his injuries." Said Sakura.

"Okay, see ya Naruto!" said Iruka.

"Bye, Naruto" said Sai.

"See you later, Naruto" said Kakashi.

They all left, leaving Sakura with Naruto. Although Kakashi wanted to hear how bad it is, so he leaned against the door.

_INSIDE THE ROOM_

"Alright Naruto, I've known you for a long time, and I know you were hiding how much it hurt back there." Said Sakura.

"I know, it's just *cough* Kaka-sensei blames *cough* himself for *cough* what happened, and *cough* I know that *cough* feeling, I didn't want *cough* him to feel *cough* bad." Naruto said.

"Naruto… Tell me, how bad do you really feel? As a nurse, you have to tell me the truth."

"I feel like *cough* shit, attacked by *cough* shuriken, run over by *cough* a bus, and set on *cough* fire." He said.

"Naruto, to be honest, I think that it's probably going to stay that way for a while. We had to seal off the Kyuubi, because it was healing your bones before they were properly set. I can't give you any more painkillers that could cause an overdose. You're just going to have to bear through it."

"…sh…it…" Naruto said, as he passed out.

Sakura left, leaving Naruto to sleep, was the pain really enough to cause him to pass out every time he actually woke up? She walked out of the door, to find Kakashi sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

"Kaka-sensei? You heard everything, didn't you?"

"…yeah… kami… it's that bad?"

"Looks like it. Kakashi-sensei, he's always going to feel some pain in that arm. He probably won't even be able to do many jutsus with that arm. But I know Naruto, and not only will that never stop him, but I also know that he would never tell you that it hurts." She said sadly.

"So does he just have to wait until his leg heals before he can walk around again?"

"Yeah, once that heals, I'm pretty sure he'll be sent home, but he'll have to come back every day so he can get his arm checked."

"Right, so we just have to wait it out with him."

"Yeah, pretty much… well, I gotta go, Kaka-sensei, see you later!"

"see ya."

_Naruto, I'm sorry._


	5. Author's Note  I'm sorry!

Dear Readers,

I apologize for not updating in a while, and I also apologize for making an Author's Note ( i know I hate those =D). I owe you an explanation. I have been going through some difficult things and have not had the time to write. I hope you can understand. f you ever need to talk about anything with somebody, don't hesitate to PM me. Your reviews, followings, and favoriting my stories means so much to me, so thank you for that. I'm writing again, and hope to update soon. Thank you so much,

Rebecca (bigtimeninjaXD)


End file.
